


Vergüenza

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Seguramente se veía ridículo, pero no había vuelta atrás para algo que él había iniciado.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 10





	Vergüenza

La vergüenza abundaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, reuniéndose más en sus mejillas, pintándolas de un intenso rojo. Seguramente se veía ridículo, pero no había vuelta atrás para algo que él había iniciado. Todo porque sólo buscaba eliminar el estrés que lo agobiaba durante un largo periodo y que siempre ocultó.

—¡No te preocupes, Hinata-kun! —exclamó con entusiasmo Komaeda, quien había ido a ver, precisamente porque nadie aparte de él era capaz de ayudarle en aquella situación de necesidad—. Incluso alguien como yo, si se esfuerza, puede hacer las cosas correctas. Ya verás que bien se siente. —le sonrió a su acompañante buscando darle confianza, pero solo provocó que éste se ruborizara con más vigor y se extendiera hasta sus orejas.

«Es realmente lindo cuando sonríe».

A veces no entendía el por qué surgían esa clase de pensamientos sobre su primer amigo, y no se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas para concentrarse en eso.

—E-está bien. —contestó cada vez más avergonzado. Estaba en la habitación de Komaeda, normalmente nunca antes había entrado ahí, pero ésta ocasión era especial. Hinata se percató de la similitud que tenían el diseño de sus habitaciones, era un aspecto que fue incapaz de ignorar.

—Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama. —solicitó con simpleza el de hebras blancas.

Hinata tragó saliva, pero simplemente asintió para hacer lo indicado. Primero se retiró la camisa blanca y su usual corbata verde, luego se recostó en la cama del chico. Su pulso cardíaco se aceleró cuando Komaeda se colocó encima de él y la satisfacción no demoró ni un momento más.

—K-Komaeda... —suspiró Hajime con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Tal como el nombrado había prometido, se sintió bien, muy bien. No obstante, eso no quitaba lo vergonzoso de la situación.

Y al mismo tiempo algo arriesgado. ¿Y si alguien escuchaba los suspiros llenos de placer? ¿Y si aparecía de forma inesperada Monomi y contemplaba el acto que ejercían? Pensar en eso y en otras cosas, hizo que los nervios se apoderaran de Hinata.

—Relájate, Hinata-kun... —musitó Komaeda al mismo que se acercaba al oído del aludido para susurrar—: olvida todo lo demás y céntrate sólo en mí...

Nuevamente, el castaño se limitó a asentir, cerrando los ojos y separando los labios de vez en cuando para dejar escapar esas exhalaciones de placer. Sus manos apretaban constantemente las sábanas de la cama.

—A-Ah... ahí, K-Komaeda.

— ¿Aquí? —cuestionó el albino con una sonrisa que exhibia genuina alegría. Aparentemente, se sentía orgulloso al saber que lo que hacía, le gustaba a la única persona que había mostrado cariño por él, aquello le otorgaba el sentimiento de no ser una simple basura inútil.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡S-sí, ahí mismo!

—Entendido. —Komaeda, que yacía encima de Hajime, precisamente en su morena espalda, pues el castaño estaba boca abajo en la cama, oprimió con fuerza un área con sus manos. Percatándose de manera inmediata la tensión acumulada.

— Es increíble, Hinata-kun, tienes un sólido nudo en la espalda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habías recibido un masaje?

—La verdad es que nunca. —respondió sin dudar y completa verdad, disfrutando la confortable sensación que el tacto de las manos pálidas del suertudo otorgaban a su piel. Era el masaje más perfecto y relajante que pudo haber experimentado en toda su vida.

Definitivamente, no permitiría que fuera la última. Tan rápido se convirtió en una adicción que no se cansaría de repetir.

Hinata, a pesar de haber permanecido bastantes días en la isla en compañía de sus demás compañeros de clases, su inseguridad, desconfianza y estrés que se presentaban por no saber con precisión el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar tropical, provocó que un dolor horrendo e incómodo en la espalda se manifestara. Pensó fugazmente en Nidai, él masajeó una vez a Owari y ella demostró haberlo disfrutado, pero descartó la idea con considerar la posibilidad de terminar con el cuerpo destrozado debido a la fuerza del mánager. Por lo que decidió mejor recurrir a la primera persona que conoció en esa isla y que con su voz y compañía deterioraba todas las emociones lúgubres que solían rodearlo.

El suertudo de cabellera blanca y ondulada se mostró sorprendido cuando Hinata acudió a él y le pidió ese favor. Al principio, el menor en edad había soltado uno de sus característicos discursos con no ser digno de tocar de esa manera a una persona tan esperanzadora como él, pero al final con un poco de insistencia, cedió. Y Komaeda sí que sabía dar masajes. ¿Sería posible que tener suerte no fuera su único talento? No le resultaría extraño que el albino tuviera la posibilidad de ser el 'Masajista Definitivo'. Aun así, no permitiría que los demás se enterara de esa cualidad que poseía Nagito. Se trataría de su pequeño y secreto lujo personal.

— ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Komaeda con una mezcla de curiosidad y nervios, una vez había terminado.

Hinata se tomó un par de momentos para responder con tenue pero visible timidez.

—Muy vergonzoso... — Sin embargo, la tensión había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un profundo alivio.


End file.
